Conventional mosquito incense, as shown in FIG. 1, is made from mosquitocide, combustible material and filler to form a spiral shape incense, which can be fumigated to kill or repel the mosquitoes, but having the following defects:
1. In a box for available in the market for storing plural pieces of coil incense C, there is only provided with one ash tray T so that after long time burning, the residual tar may contaminate the tray T to even render the ash tray unusable.
2. When burning the incense coil till the innermost tail portion, the tail portion may not be stably supported by the teeth of the tray T and will be collapsed to extinguish its burning so as to waste the incense.
3. Once the incense coil being broken during its handling or use, the broken sections will no longer be held on the teeth and may be disposed to waste the incense.
The present inventors have found the defects of conventional mosquito incense and its tray, and invented the present self-supported mosquito incense.